He's a Hick
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Nick is in love with Ellis, but he doesn't want to admit it. He winds up kissing him one night, but Ellis thinks Nick is just making fun of him. Ellis runs away only to be attacked by zombies, but ultimately is saved by Nick. boyXboy Rated T for language and a brief make out session.


He's a hick. No, strike that from the record. He's the biggest hick I've every met. Possibly the biggest hick anyone has ever met. In like, the history of the world. I mean, he wears coveralls with the top tied around his waist and a t-shirt underneath. Not to mention his ridiculous southern drawl.

So why the hell do I care about him so much? Yes that's I, Nick, am madly in love with that stupid hick sitting in the corner leaning against his gun.

"Hey Nick. Did ah ever tell yew bout the tahm ma buddy Keith and ah—

"Not a good time overalls," I said, pulling my shirt off over my head.

"What're yew doin?" he asked.

I looked up, slightly surprised to see a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Damn hunter got me in the side. Figure I should patch it up so I don't get an infection."

"D-do, um, do yew want some help?" he offered.

"Sure."

He moved to sit next to me on the bed. I shifted over a bit to give him more room.

I lifted my arm so he could inspect the wound. Slowly, he reached forward, dabbing at the gash with a cloth. I winced.

"Sorry," he apologized.

I just shook my head.

He dabbed at the wound until the dry blood was clean before turning his attention to the scratch itself.

"Shit, that fucker got yew good."

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Nick ah…ahm gonna haftah stich it up."

"Just do it."

He nodded and pulled a needle from the emergency kit. I turned my head as he threaded it. I jumped when he grabbed my hand and placed it on his thigh.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is gonna sting like a bitch. Better hold onta me leg tah keep steady."

Hey, who was I to pass up a chance to actually touch the kid. God I sound like a pedophile. Wait…how old is he?

"Ellis, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three, why?"

"Just curious."

"How old are yew?"

I paused.

"Well, I'm not in my twenties. Let's leave it at that.

"Awe come on Nick. How old are ya?" he asked.

"I'm pushing forty," I admitted.

"Yew are not!"

"Actually I am."

"Holy shit yew—uh—yew look good."

"Thanks."

"Alright. Ahm gonna start on this here scratch now."

I took a deep breath before giving him the nod to go. At the first poke of the needle I squeezed my eyes shut and hissed in pain. As the needle pushed through my skin over and over again I tried to focus on his breathing. It was steady and easy to keep track of. He seemed to calm, considering the fact he was literally sewing my skin back together.

"Alright Nick, ahm done."

I opened my eyes and down at my side.

It looked perfect. Well, as perfect as skin can look with stiches in it.

"Thanks kid."

"Awe it wasn't nothin."

He rubbed his thigh.

"You alright?"

"Fine, but uh, yew had a pretty good hold on mah leg," he said.

"I didn't even notice. Sorry overalls," I said sheepishly.

"It's fine," he smiled.

Against my better judgment I reached forward and touched his thigh. I began rubbing slow circles in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Mm-mm," he moaned softly.

I smiled, leaning forward and resting my head against his shoulder.

"Overalls," I breathed in his ear.

He jumped off the bed and backed away from me.

"Yew makin funna me Nick?" he asked.

"No I wouldn't—

"Yew found out how ah feel and now yer messin with me!"

"Ellis no I—

"That's low Nick, even for a gangster. Ah—ah can't believe ah have feelins for a guy like yew!"

With that he ran out the door of the safe house.

"Get back here!" I shouted, throwing on my shirt.

He's gonna get himself killed! This is like Coach and Rochelle all over again.

I raced after him as fast as I could. Where the hell did he get to that fast?!

"RRRArghahjsdh!" I heard behind me.

I turned to see a hoard headed straight for me. Fuck! I forgot my damn gun. Well, machete it is!

I hacked away at everything that came near me. Fuck, shit, fuck! There were too many!

Taking a deep breath, I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the nearest house. Up the stairs around the corner and—

"Aaaaughgh!"

"Ellis! Where the fuck are you!" I yelled.

"Nick! Nick! Help!"

I ran up the second flight of stairs and into the room Ellises voice seemed to be coming from.

A smoker had him around the stomach, scratching the shit out of his back and shoulders.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled, running forward and slicing it's head off.

The smoker fell to floor as Ellis crumbled. He coughed and clutched at his stomach.

"Ellis, oh please, Ellis," I begged, my voice breaking as I fell to my knees next to him.

"No, no please!" I sobbed.

"N-nick. Ah didn't have yew pegged for a crier," he managed.

I laughed, touching his cheek gently.

"Easy overalls don't push yourself coming up with jokes. I…I still need you for a while longer."

I slid my arms under his injured back, making him cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry El, but I have to get you back so I can fix you."

He grit his teeth as I gently lifted him into my arms.

I moved as fast as I could to get to the safe house, stopping a few times to kick a couple zombies out of my way.

I lay him on the bed and got to work fishing thinks out of the health pack.

Two Days Later:

"Nick."

I turned, surprised he was awake.

"Ellis. You're awake."

He reached forward, taking hold of my hand.

"Ahm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For yelling at yew."

"Oh Ellis, it wasn't your fault. We're in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. We all get hurt."

"Like Coach and Rochelle."

"Yeah, but you better not die on me. If you died I don't know what I would do."

"Nick ah, ah luv yew," he whispered.

"Me too kid. I mean, I love you too."

I leaned down and gently brushed my lips against his, intending to keep it a chaste kiss, since the kid was still injured. Apparently that wasn't good enough for him. I nearly jumped back in surprise when he licked my bottom lip. Smirking, I retaliated by nibbling on his. He gasped, giving me the perfect opportunity to snake my tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly, bringing his hand to the back of my neck. Not breaking lip contact, I reached to my neck and brought his hand back down, lacing our fingers together. He pulled back.

"Why'd yew move mah hand?" he asked.

"You just woke up El. You really shouldn't over exert yourself."

"Says the man who was just molesting mah mouth," he said with a pout.

I grinned down and him and kissed his forehead lightly before laying down. I was suddenly aware of just how exhausted I was. Granted I'd barely slept the past two days since I was keeping watch over the kid. I pulled him over, gently, so his head was resting on my chest and my arms were wrapped securely around him.

"Night Nick."

"Night Overalls."

"Yew ever gonna stop callin me that?"

"Nope, you're stuck with it. Forever." I murmured.

"Forever," he breathed, before the two of us drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
